


My Ace

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans boy Iwa, literally nothing but fluff and smut, set after chapter 148
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth was, he was still an eighteen year old boy, and he took a lot of responsibility for his team. Yet, it broke Oikawa’s heart to see his vice so upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Ace

There wasn’t much that could hurt Oikawa. He had been through so many struggles growing up that nothing seems to phase him anymore. The one exception to that, however, was lying face down on his bed.

After they had lost to Karasuno and effectively ended their volleyball careers, it was expected that Oikawa would be the one the most distraught over the ordeal. However, as Iwaizumi lay on Oikawa’s bed sobbing his eyes out, it was clear that the ace wasn’t nearly as tough as he seemed. The truth was, he was still an eighteen year old boy, and he took a lot of responsibility for his team. Yet, it broke Oikawa’s heart to see his vice so upset.

"Iwa-chan, you did wonderfully," Oikawa murmured, ruffling his spiky dark hair.

"I couldn’t get that last spike. What kind of ace am I?"

Oikawa gently rolled Iwaizumi over so he could look into his eyes. They were greener than usual from the tears streaming down his face. He threw an arm over his eyes so he didn’t have to look at the boy hovered above him.

"Hajime," Oikawa murmured, "you’re a wonderful ace. You’re my ace. That last toss was hard, but you spiked it anyway."

Oikawa gently pushed Iwaizumi’s arm off his face. The ace was too exhausted to stop him. Oikawa placed a deep, loving kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, moving to straddle his hips.

"I love you, Hajime. You played so wonderfully, I’m so proud of you."

He moved to the ace’s right arm, peppering kisses along his strong biceps.

"What are you doing?" he asked, voice still thick with tears.

"Mmmm, showing you how much I love you."

"You’re kissing my arm, stupid."

Oikawa chuckled in response, “it’s the arm that spikes my tosses, silly! Not to mention the godlike handjo-”

"Go die, shittykawa!"

Oikawa gently trailed kisses to the boy’s wrist, chuckling gently.

"The hand that’s never let me down."

Oikawa gently nibbled on the spiker’s fingertips, causing a shiver to run down Iwaizumi’s spine.

"Mmmm, I think you like this, Iwa-chan."

Flushing bright red, he scowled as his boyfriend’s hands made their way up his shirt, pushing it up and over his head before gently pressing his lips to the ace’s left breast

"The heart that loves me unconditionally," Oikawa murmured in the fabric of his binder, "the heart that breaks much to easily…"

Iwaizumi scowled and pushed Oikawa off, “dumbass, wait til I get this thing off before you start with this body worship bullshit.”

Oikawa’s eyes widened as his boyfriend unfastened his binder. He has never seen Iwaizumi’s bare chest since puberty hit and the spiker started binding. Yet, there he was, throwing the fabric to the floor and allowing his breasts to be on full display. Oikawa couldn’t help but stare.

"Stop looking at me like my dog looks at steak," Iwaizumi cried self-consciously. Oikawa laughed, leaning down to press his lips once again on Iwaizumi’s left breast.

"I’m sorry, Iwa-chan, you’re just so perfect," he mumbled. He could feel the ace’s heartbeat quicken at his words.

"I-I’m really not," the ace murmured self-consciously, tears filling his eyes once.

That simply wouldn’t do for the setter. Ever so gently, he moved his lips to capture an exposed nipple, rolling his tongue over the hardening bud. Iwaizumi let out a pleasured gasp, tangling his hands in Oikawa’s hair.

"Fuck, Oikawa!" he cried out in pleasure, unconsciously rutting against the setter’s thigh as he momentarily forgot his self-loathing.

Oikawa’s cock twitched at the sight of Iwaizumi unraveling in his hands. Letting his hands roam across his boyfriend’s beautiful abs, he switched to the other nipple, providing Iwaizumi with fresh stimulation. The poor ace could only grip the sheets, breathing becoming heavy. To his dismay, the pleasure didn’t last long, as Oikawa moved to press kisses down his boyfriend’s abdomen.

"I love how soft your skin is," he whispered breathlessly, gently tracing his tongue along his abs.

"Ugh, that’s gross, Oikawa," Iwaizumi gasped half heartedly through his haze of pleasure.

Oikawa’s mouth trailed to the waistband of his pants, and he looked up at the ace with hooded eyes.

"May I?" he murmured. 

Iwaizumi flushed and nodded, lifting his hips so Oikawa can remove his shorts and boxers.

"W-why am I the only one naked?" he gasped as his body was exposed. Oikawa laughed in response, moving to pull off his shirt.

"Well if you want to see me naked so badly, I guess I can comply~!"

Oikawa, now shirtless, moved to grab one of his boyfriend’s feet, gently kissing each toe.

"These feet that work so hard every day," he murmured, "just to jump for my tosses."

"That’s just unsanitary."

"Iwa-chan, please! I’m trying to be a good boyfriend here!"

"By sticking my toes in your mouth?"

Oikawa pouted before moving to kiss up his leg, pulling away to giggle.

"Your legs are hairy."

"OF COURSE THEY’RE HAIRY YOU PIECE OF SHIT. WHAT GUY SHAVES THEIR LEGS?"

Oikawa pouted, suddenly very conscious of his hairless legs.

"Oh my god, you don’t-"

"Iwa-chan you’re making this more difficult than it needs to be!"

The ace finally shut his mouth, too focused on the lips trailing up his thigh. He gripped Oikawa’s hair, unconsciously trying to move him towards the heat between his legs.

"Ah ah ah, I’m not done," Oikawa teased, playfully leaving love bites across his inner thigh. He switched thighs, letting his breath ghost between Iwaizumi’s legs, causing him to let out a hiss of pleasure.

"Mmm, these thighs, so strong," Oikawa murmured, "so perfect."

Iwa’s grip on his boyfriend’s hair only intensified as he finally placed a gentle kiss to his labia, a shudder of pleasure rushing down his spine.

"This part of you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa murmured huskily, tracing a finger around his vagina, "is definitely the most delicious."

Before Iwaizumi could make a comment, Oikawa dove in, sucking and licking mercilessly at the boy’s clit, causing a shout of pleasure to rip its way out of the ace’s throat.

"F-fuck, Oikawa…"

"Mmm, you taste so good," he purred, trying to taste as much of Iwaizumi as he possibly could.

Iwaizumi could feel his boyfriend’s pleased smirk against his vagina as he continued to pleasure the boy. Slowly, bit by bit, Iwaizumi found himself coming undone. 

"O-Oikawa," he finally broke, "do you have any condoms?"

Oikawa’s mouth was off Iwaizumi in an instant; looking up at him, shocked, licking his lips clean. Oikawa’s reaction was no surprise, in their two year relationship they had never had any sort of penetrative sex, only quick handjobs and sloppy blowjobs. Iwaizumi simply wasn’t comfortable with his body, until now realizing how much his boyfriend loves him exactly how he is.

"Are you sure about this, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi nodded, “I’m positive.”

Oikawa reached into the drawer of his bedside table, pulling out a condom from the pack he had bought just in case of moments like these. Iwaizumi leaned up the unbutton his boyfriend’s jeans, fumbling with the zipper before shoving them down along with his boxers, exposing the setter’s erection.

"Someone’s eager," Oikawa winked, causing a scowl to bloom across his boyfriend’s face.

"Shut up, asskawa," he grumbled, grabbing the condom wrapper and ripping it open with his teeth.

"That’s hot, Iwa-chan," Oikawa teased.

"Didn’t I tell you to shut up?"

Iwaizumi took his time rolling on the condom, making sure it’s fitting properly. The last thing he needed was the condom to malfunction and risk pregnancy. Oikawa was surprisingly patient, ruffling the ace’s hair as Iwaizumi gently kissed the tip of his wrapped cock. Iwaizumi leaned back, pulling Oikawa on top of him.

"Fuck me, Tooru," he whispered in Oikawa’s ear, which drove the setter insane with lust.

"Okay," he whispered, gently guiding his dick into Iwaizumi’s tight, wet heat. Knowing it was his first time, Oikawa made sure to be gentle, pausing every time his boyfriend made a face of discomfort.

"I’m okay," he reassured his nervous boyfriend, "I trust you."

Oikawa’s heart rate spiked at those words as he sank deeper until he was all the way in. when he was as deep as he could go, he started giggling childishly.

"What’s so funny?!" Iwaizumi cried, face beet red and panting heavily from the pleasure running through him.

"I’m inside you~" he giggled in response, which turned into a yelp when the ace roughly pinched his nipple and twisted it.

"How old are you, twelve?!" the ace grumbled.

"Ow ow ow ow, Iwa-chan that hurts!"

Iwaizumi let go, and the two of them exchange a look before they both burst out laughing.

"You’re such an idiot."

Oikawa leaned in to kiss Iwaizumi, giving him a taste of himself before pulling away to look into those lust filled jade green eyes.

"But I’m your, idiot, Iwa-chan."

Oikawa began gently moving his hips, peppering his boyfriend’s face with gentle, loving kisses. The sensation of being filled up was overwhelming to Iwaizumi, as he gripped his boyfriend’s shoulders and begged for more. Oikawa naturally complied, speeding up his thrusts; gasping in pleasure at the feeling of being inside his Iwa-chan. 

Iwaizumi felt his orgasm slowly bubbling in the pit of his gut, but could hardly notice the pleasure coursing through his veins; he was completely enraptured by his beautiful setter holding him protectively, thrusting into him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Iwa-chan…I…fuck…Iwa I lov-ahhhhh-you," he gasped, "fuck…your-ah!-face and your perfect body and-ungggh-fuck I can’t hold it much longer!"

Oikawa reached down and rubbed a calloused thumb roughly over Iwaizumi’s clit, causing the ace to cry out in a sudden wave of pleasure.

"F-fuck..Oi-Tooru!"

He was gone at that point, clutching tightly to the setter’s shoulders as his orgasm flooded through him. Gasping and crying out as he tried to get as close to Oikawa as possible, bucking his hips in a desperate attempt to drag out his orgasm. Feeling his boyfriend tighten around his cock, Oikawa came hard with a whimpered “Hajime” at the tip of his tongue.

After what felt like an eternity, they finally pulled away from each other. Looking down and seeing the mess of fluids between them, Iwaizumi panicked.

"That’s not yours, is it?!" the ace cried, worried about the condom breaking.

Oikawa shook his head, removing the intact condom and tying it up, “seems you enjoyed it, Iwa-chan~”

Iwaizumi’s face went white as a sheet before turning beet red with embarrassment.

"Did I…I…"

"Squirt? You betcha," Oikawa grinned with a wink, "I’m just that good in bed, huh?"

Iwaizumi couldn’t yell at him for that, because he was really, really good in bed. Grumbling, he instead threw the blankets over them and snuggled up to Oikawa, not caring if Oikawa’s parents found them like this.

For a few minutes, they lay there in silence, the two of them deep in thought.

"I’m sorry," Oikawa eventually whispered brokenly, gently stroking Iwaizumi’s cheeks.

"For what? That was amazing," he replied.

"No. I meant the receive, I couldn’t get the receive…"

Fresh tears filled Oikawa’s eyes, “I spent so much time practicing my serves, I forgot about receiving! I ruined it for all of us…”

Iwaizumi cupped the setter’s cheeks, “the team with the better six is the winner, okay? You did nothing wrong. We’ll beat Ushiwaka in University, together, I’ll always be here to spike your tosses, remember that, dumbass.”

Oikawa had no argument, instead he pulled Iwaizumi close to him, one arm wrapped protectively around his waist, while the other settled in the spikes of his boyfriend’s hair.

"I already beat Ushiwaka, though; because I have your trust, and that’s something he’ll never have."

Oikawa tenderly kissed his full pink lips.

"I love you Hajime."

Iwaizumi smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you too Tooru, now go to sleep, I’m fucking exhausted."

Chucking, the two fell asleep in a tangle of limbs, never letting go of the other.

There wasn’t much that could hurt Oikawa Tooru, because he knows that he can rely on Iwaizumi Hajime to always be there for him.


End file.
